Not So Little Secrets
by rainbow-music-luvr
Summary: Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Harry. Paired off, by the staff! But along the way, secrets big and small are revealed to all; of staff, and students. Secrets, stories, and spies. Of intrigue, love, truth, and some lies!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the storyline of it. That all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. However, the rest: the plot, and all my characters, really are mine. I own those. But that's about it.

A/N: please forgive all of my typos, spelling errors, grammatical mistakes, etc. I'm in a rush, and none of those skills were perfect, anyways. Also, please R & R!

Chapter 1

Closing the door to her room as she entered the Head's Common Room, she pointed her wand at the door, locking it so that only she, Hermione Jane Granger, could open it. Sighing, she let out a yell. "Malfoy, where the bloody hell are you? We have to patrol the halls in two minutes! Get down here, now!!" She heard him groan, then later, a door slam. After that, a slim, tall figure appeared in the opposite doorway.

"Let's get this over with, OK?" he spat. "I don't know how filth like you could ever have become Head Girl. Oh, wait; you're the best friend of the Golden Boy, who could forget? Since they couldn't have _him_ do it, he's to busy saving the bloody world, and Weaselbee isn't smart enough, they figured they would let someone _deserving_ -me- have the position, and give the other to well, _you_. Honestly, I should have gone to Durmstrang. But no, mother had to pu-" he was cut off.

"Malfoy, you're rambling and frankly, I don't care why. But don't insult my friends, or, I assure you, you will not be so conceited with your looks any longer. Am I clear?" Hermione took out her wand, waving it menacingly. "Why should _I_ listen to filth like _you_?" Malfoy sneered.

"Because if you do not, then I will be forced to take House Points away, as will any other staff member who happens to be passing by. Since we know somewhat of your past history, we will be keeping a very close eye on you two. Professor Dumbledore and the other professors, including myself, all feel that you two are the most deserving of the Head Boy and Girl titles. Please, don't make us remove your badges. Understood?" came a clipped voice.

_Oh, shit! McGonagall! _thought Draco. "Thank you, Professor. We'll be sure to behave ourselves," Hermione smiled sweetly, "won't we, Malfoy?" "Of course, Mu-Granger, why on Earth wouldn't we?" Draco forced himself to say.

"Well, then. I must be off. 5 house points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's civility, and 10 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's display of immense self-control in _not_ hexing Mr. Malfoy. Which, Ms. Granger, is something that I am sure I could have done in your situation at your age, at the moment. Good night, the both of you." and with that, McGonagall walked away, with a satisfied smile on her face.

They wouldn't actually get along, but they would have a facade. Which would soon be their excuse, when they fell in love. Oh, if only they knew what the staff had planned for the seventh-years. Such match-making had not occured in, well, ever. She chuckled to herself, and opened her door to her office. Flicking her wand, she had herself a roaring fire. Another flick, she had a steaming mug of soothing tea, with milk and sugar.

She removed her shoes and spectacles, her hair from its bun, and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. Slowly, Minerva began to relax. Until, "Mother! Oh, you'll never guess what's happened! He proposed to me! Finally! After all these years, Severus Snape finally proposed to me, and I said yes!" Minerva winced at the sound of her daughter's voice as it came through the window. Window? Yes, window; her daughter, Rowena Helene McGonagall was on a broom, yelling at her. Sighing, she got up from her chaise-lounge and transfigured the window into French double-doors. Opening them right as her daughter flew through.

"Honestly, dear. How many more clever entrances can you have to entering your mother's quarters? Wait; why are you here at Hogwarts, darling? I'm always happy to see you, but right now I'm in the middle of preparing to meddle in the love-lives of my favorite seventh-years. And if I mess this up, then they'll be miserable forever. What with the war and everything, everyone's all muddled up. Now tell me, were you visiting with Severus just now?" Minerva inquired of her daughter.

"Of course. No, I haven't quit the Ministry. However, I have been transferred. Because you insisted on my taking all those language courses, I am now the official inter-Ministry translator. Actually, I'm the head of International Ministry Relations. I was on my way to deliver a message to Dumbledore from Scrimgeour, who wants to ask Dumbledore's opinion of the latest message from the Ministers of France, Spain, Germany and Hungary. Oh, and the Russian Prime Minister wants to "borrow" Norbert, Hagrid's Hungarian Horntail, from England. Even though Norbert has been donated by Hagrid to the Romanian government, the Romanians want to know of England's opinion before they accept. Because Russia's hosting the TriWizard Tournament in 3 years, and it's got to be a smashing success. Now, can I have a cup of that tea, please? It looks lovely and warming, while I am freezing. I was helping Harry Potter train for his match against Slytherin out on the Quidditch pitch. Would you believe that Severus gives Draco Malfoy a note to give to whatever house team's captain that's using the pitch when the Slytherins want to practice? And it says, and I quote, "Please kindly remove yourself, your team in its entirety, and all your belongings from the Quidditch pitch so that my House, Slytherin, may practice for our upcoming match. If you do not comply, your entire team will be sentenced with detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the term. Severus Snape." And Harry told me that Draco's got a note every time, and this has been occuring ever since Harry's been playing Quidditch, which is every year for seven years! So now I have to visit Severus again. I just stopped by to see you for a bit. How are you really doing, mother?" Rowena stopped chattering for a minute to drink her tea and catch her breath.

"Quite well, darling, thank's for letting me answer. Now, that's not fair. I'll have to give Mr. Potter a note to use to kick Slytherin House off of the Quidditch pitch when the Gryffindors "need to practice." Perhaps after the Gryffindors have been kicked off, and during the Slytherin rightful playing time? I typically don't approve of revenge. But this isn't revenge; it's following the Golden Rule. Fight fire with fire? No, indeed. After that, no. Now, I'll pay that visit to Severus with you, dear. I'm not fighting fire with fire, I'm fighting Slytherin fire with Gryffindor water. And we'll see which proves the victor, hmm? Come now, darling; we've got the longest walk to the dungeons on the other side of the castle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its counterparts. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. All that belongs to me is my characters.

**A/N: **I forgot to mention; this doesn't really have any correlation with the Half-Blood Prince, so just imagine and go along with it, OK? I'm not the best author in the world, but I do try.

Minerva McGonagall was an unhappy parent. Since she had raised her daughter Rowena, by herself, she had been solely responsible for the care of her; or so she thought. But she was wrong; however rarely that happened, she was. Because she had made one vital mistake. She hadn't told her daughter who her father was.

So, Rowena took it upon herself to find out. She, somehow, with the help of several spells, and without the help of her mother, did a magical paternity test. The result shocked her more than anything ever had in her entire life, and likely ever would. Who was her father? Dumbledore; the one and only.

Flashback

"So, you are telling me that I am your father? And your mother is Minerva McGonagall? Rowena, are you sure that this is true? Minerva and I - well, we never did _that_. I don't thi-oh, in the name of Merlin, we did! Once, and we were very drunk. Surely, she didn't get pregnant? But then, she did invent that spell that shields all physical signs of pregnancy from unknowing eyes, so she might very well have. Hmm. Well, if you are my daughter, then you really ought to know some things about me, and your mother.

"Does she know that I am the father? She must know...does she?" inquired a very curious Dumbledore. _I never would have thought that I would have a child! And, in the name of Merlin's baggy pants, with Minerva! My goodness, and then there is the issue of my well, sexuality. I am homosexual, but surely that isn't appropriate for my ten-year-old daughter to know!_ he thought_. _

" 'Course not, daddy. She doesn't know that I even came to talk to you. OK; I have to come to Hogwarts next year, but if my mom is my Head of House, then will she be extra-mean to me? I hope not. But, at least then if I am in a different house, I can come see you any time I want. Right?" Rowena looked at her father with such hopeful eyes, he couldn't turn her down.

"Of course, daughter. Now, I don't think that will be a problem. The Sorting Hat will put you where it thinks best, and my guess would be in Ravenclaw. You were named after her, you know. Your mother never mentioned to me that she had a child until after she had you. I wish that I had known, that I had been able to help raise you. I am a failure as a father, but I shall strive to make it up to you." Dumbledore promised his newfound daughter, wholeheartedly. And she believed that he would keep his word, which he most certainly did.

End of Flashback

"Come, Rowena. We must pay a visit to your dear fiancee. Right now." Minerva stated with her final air. When she spoke like that, no one dared to mess with her.

"I'm coming, mother. I just can't see why my Severus would do such a thing! It seems so unlike him, and he did not ever seem to be doing anything of the sort. He's always been one to encourage practice and hard work, but never through such underhanded behavior! I am very disappointed in him; I don't even know if I can look at him the same way anymore!" Rowena cried almost hysterically.

"Darling, let's go. It's late enough now that the students should be gone and in their dorms; the only students out would be Prefects and Heads Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. So we can talk. Just calm down, and let's go. Or we'll never get down to those wretched dungeons of his." McGonagall smiled, rose, and locked her door with a series of spells.

Rowena and her mother walked down to the other end of the castle and down all the steps to the dungeons where the Slytherins resided. Minerva was about to go to the Slytherin portrait, but was stopped by her daughter. "Wait; let's go this way." she said, and searched along the stones for something. She pressed a certain intersection between stones, and they separated, to reveal a doorway. "Dear, I didn't know about this entrance to the Slytherin common room. Did Hogwarts make it for you?" McGonagall inquired. "No. Severus asked Dumbledore to custom it, but Hogwarts herself complied. She's quite accomodating. Now, we'll have a chat with my dear fiancee, shall we?" and with a wave of her wand, the door opened and they entered the cold room, mother and daughter.

They were greeted by a robed Severus Snape, with his hair combed back and damp from an apparently recent shower, with his slippers on and a copy of _The Golden Compass_ in his hand with a finger marking his place in the book. "Rowena, Minerva. What a pleasant surprise. Would either of you care for some tea?" he asked with genuine concern. "Sev, darling, this isn't an ordinary visit. We're out after-hours to come see you, and we'd much rather be in bed. So let's cut to the chase, shall we darling?" Rowena said with a smirk worthy of Severus' godson, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, what is it?" Severus said, expectantly. "Severus, I have just heard through Rowena who was told by Mr. Potter that you have been giving notes to your Quidditch captains excusing other House teams from the pitch so that Slytherin can practice during their rightful practice time. Not that it makes much difference, of course, since Gryffindor has been winning of late, but still. It's dishonest and underhanded. Really, Severus; threatening students with detentions for not removing themselves from the Quidditch pitch so that your House can have extra practice time? That's unfair, and you know it. I must ask that you cease such behavior at once." declared a very decided Minerva McGonagall.

"Fine. Trust Potter to go blabbing off to his Head of House after the slightest thing gone wrong in his oh-so-perfect life." muttered Snape.

"Darling, is this true? I would hardly expect Harry to lie, but it seems so unlike you to threaten students with detention simply for practicing on the Quidditch pitch during their rightful practice times, don't you think? That is certainly not the Severus Snape that I know, and that I fell in love with. In addition, if this is who you truly are, I don't know if I can marry you, even though I have just accepted your proposal." Rowena continued.

"It's late. You two should get back to bed. Rowena, are you going to return with your mother to her quarters and your room there, or would you like to remain with me? The spare bedroom is prepared for you, as always. I shall meet with the two of you tomorrow evening in the Room of Requirement at 8 o'clock sharp. Please do not be late, as this is important and I cannot afford to damadge my reputation or waste my time with this ridiculous meeting again, am I clear? Forgive me for being so brusque, but this is not something I can deal with at the moment. I must finish this book and give it back to Ms. Granger tomorrow during double Potions tomorrow morning. I took it from her because she dropped it in my class, and Blaise Zabini almost was sent to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing for sliding on it. I must say though, she does have excellent taste in Muggle science fiction. This is the best one I have read so far, and you both know I despise reading. Good evening, the both of you. Goodbye." and with that, Severus Snape shooed his fiancee and future-mother-in-law out of his quarters. Needless to say, they were quite confused.

A/N: I know this is full of 'fluff', but I can't write long chapters yet! I am swamped with finals. After the 18th, when school is out, I will be able to write all about these inter-House pairings that may or may not work. But still, it's no excuse for being lazy.


End file.
